Pokemon Paintball Rival Showdown
by SuperMastour
Summary: Our friends go at it with their rivals in Fuchsia's brand new paintball arena! Join the fight!
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Paintball Rival Showdown

Chapter 1

**This is SuperMastour back with another great story! This time our beloved friends will face ff in a paintball fight against their rivals! I do Not own Pokemon! Now enjoy the story!**

_It was a beautiful day in Fuchsia City of Kanto, and our favorite Pokemon characters are in the newly installed Paintball Mania! Paintball grounds, let's see what they're doing._

"I'd like an 8 on 8 battle please." Ash asked the attendant, "Sure thing, we have a field open right now, but first you have to enlist who's going to play." the attendant responded and pulled out an electronic clipboard-like device. "Remember, you can have a max of 4 Pokemon on each team, but up to the whole team in people." the attendant added, "Now who is going to enlist for the Red team?" "Well, I'll enlist, My name is Ash Ketchum." Ash told the man, "Okay, now can to make this easier, who wants to be on the Red team?" the attendant asked. May, Lucas, Dawn, Mewtwo, Lucas' Hitmonchan, May's Blaziken, and Pikachu stood behind him, "Ok, right on 4 Pokemon, good, your names? Your first would be fine." he asked them, "May." "OK" "Lucas" "Good" "Dawn" "Great! Now Pokemon?" "Alright," Ash started, "Here we have Mewtwo, Hitmonchan, Blaziken, and Pikachu." he ended. "Good... Ok Red team is registered now Blue team, your leader?" the attendant asked, "I am!" Gary responded, "Good, now people on Blue team, names?" "Brendan." the Russian accented teen responded, "Alright." "Misty." "Good" "Barry" a German accent came forth, "Alright." "Drew" "Good, and Pokemon?" "Ok," Gary spoke, "I've got my Machamp, Brendan's got his Aggron, and we brought a secret weapon!" he ended, and a huge portal appeared. "Arceus!" Mewtwo yelled as he saw the 'god' Pokemon. "Ok... that's 3.." The attendant spoke, treating as if a portal appearing in there was normal, "Good! Your both set to go! Team Red, go into that room to get your gear, and Team Blue, in that room. In Paintball Mania! we have five classes: Soldier, Medic, Sniper, Scout, and Juggernaut. In 8 on 8, only one can be a Juggernaut, 2 can be medics, and the rest you can decide, the rest will be explained in those rooms. Now go have fun!" the man dismissed and everyone went into their respective rooms.

Red Team:

"Red Team." A computerized voice called them, "Each class has its own advantages and disadvantages, for example: The Soldier is a regular player with a mid ranged paintball rifle with 400 ball capacity and automatic CO2 can shooting and a 150 ball capacity semi automatic paintball pistol. Also, the Soldier class can take 300 hits in the legs, 200 in the chest, and one in the head before considered out, it also has medium weight armor. Now the Scout class has a patented Buckball paintball shot gun which is pump action CO2 canister powered and stores 200 balls, it also has the aforementioned pistol and some binoculars. It has to take 200 hits in the legs, 125 in the chest, and one in the head to be considered out, it also has light weight armor for more mobility and deployable proximity mines. If you're worried about counting how many times you have been shot, don't worry, our computerized technology tracks all the hits and calls out anybody who is down." the voice said, giving a sigh of relief to everybody, "Now to the Medic class, it has only a small Paintball pistol that the soldier has, but also has a special small towel that if used on the armor, the computer subtracts 50 of your hits from your hit count, the medic cannot cure him/her self however, and can only be cured if the towel is given to another class and rubbed on him/her, or if another medic cures him/her in this instance. The medic has the same stats as the Scout and the same lightweight armor for enhanced mobility. The Sniper class has a high powered long ranged bolt action CO2 powered sniper paintball rifle with 10x zoom so you can pick out the farthest of targets, it also has the small pistol and proximity mines. Even with this, the Sniper has the lightest of armors and the stats are the lowest, getting down after 100 hits in the legs, 50 on the chest, and one on the head. But if you're asking how can it be differentiated, don't worry, the computer does that too. It measures the exact point of impact to judge in what area it landed: Head, Chest, or legs, also please remember, foot shots are not registered. Now to the final class," the voice said, getting another sigh of relief from everyone, "The Juggernaut carries an Automatic patented heavy machine paintball gun with an astounding 2000 ball capacity, the Soldier's medium ranged rifle, and paintball grenades. His stats are the highest of all, taking a shocking 600 shots in the legs, 450 in the chest, and 5 in the head, though its armor is the heaviest and makes moving rather difficult. Now concluding all this, choose wisely, and have fun!" the voice said and shut off. "Finally!" Ash groaned and everyone went off to plan.

"Alright, I guess I'll be a soldier." Ash spoke, "I'll be a medic." Dawn added, "Well, I guess I'll be a scout.." Lucas said. "Ok, one medic, no Juggernaut, no sniper." Ash said, "Pika!" Pikachu said, "You want to be a sniper Pikachu... Well the armor is lightweight.. and you are small. Alright I guess." Ash responded, Pikachu smiled. "Hitmon!" "Hitmonchan, you want to be a soldier?" Lucas replied, Hitmonchan nodded, "Alright.. Two soldiers, one scout, no Juggernaut, one sniper, one medic." Ash concluded. "I'll be a scout." May said, "Ok, two scouts, Mewtwo and Blaziken, how about you two." "I'll be the most Powerful of all, the Juggernaut!" Mewtwo responded, "Blaziken!" the fire Pokemon added. "Ok Mewtwo is a Juggernaut and Blaziken's a Medic, Good our team is done!" Ash yelled. "PROCEED FOR EQUIPMENT." the voice said as a room with everything opened.

Blue Team:

After the Blue team got the speech, they went to decided their classes. "I'll be a sniper!" Brendan raised his hand, "Ok!" Gary responded, "I'll be a scout.." Drew added, grabbing his hair. "Ok... a medic?" "I'll be one!" Misty responded, "Good, I'll be a soldier!" Gary said, "Aggron is the already heavily armored, so maybe he can probably carry that heavy Juggernaut armor around without fatigue from bullets, so I guess he's one!" Gary added and all agreed.

"Machamp's a soldier.. Arceus a Soldier... Barry scout...All right, team is ready, now let's go crush that stupid red team!" Gary yelled and everyone cheered. "PROCEED FOR EQUIPMENT" the computerized voice called, and all dashed to the room.

"Teams Gathered." a computerized voice on a speaker said, "5 minute ready up begins now."

"Ok guys! We can do this" Both leaders told their teams, "Yeah!" they responded back.

**The Fighting is gonna get good! Next chapter is on! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Paintball Rival Showdown

**Chapter 2 is on, bold is the voice and the portable devices(PD)(except for the beginning). Now I don't own Pokemon, but enjoy.**

Chapter 2

"5 minute ready up over, in our 1 mile arena, its easy to get lost in, if you do click the red button on your portable system and personnel will be notified, now without interruption... Let the fighting begin,!" the voice said, initializing the fight.

"Okay guys, Lucas and May, scout the area, me, Hitmonchan and Dawn will be close behind, and Mewtwo will be behind us, and Blaziken will be with him. Remember Pikachu is covering us from that building." Ash told his team, who all nodded.

"May, I think I see Drew." Lucas whispered, looking through his binoculars, "Where?" she responded, "By that wooden house." Lucas replied. May set her gaze over there, surely enough, Drew was holding a small box, "Where'd he get that?" May asked, Lucas shrugged. **"Random boxes containing useful materials like ammo and more weapons are scattered throughout the arena. If you find one, well you're lucky!" **the voice intercom said, "Well that explains it..." May whispered. Suddenly a paint ball whizzed by them, hitting the ground behind them. "чёрt! (Damn in Russian)" Brendan yelled as he reworked the bolt mechanism, "Someone is trying to get us!" May said, "Let's go!" Lucas added, and they left that position. "Lucas, you read me over!" Ash talked through the radio, "Read you, over." he responded, "What is your position, over?" "By the oak tree marked with the red line, over." "Good, over." "Watch out for enemy sniper in the blue building area, over." "Thanks, over." Ash finished, and he and Hitmonchan looked around for any one in the blue team. "No one here.. Woah!" Ash yelled as paintball whizzed by, "Action!" he said excitedly, as he caught sight of Gary, "Got ya!" he said as he fired, hitting Gary successfully. Machamp came to his rescue and started firing, hitting Ash in the leg, "Yow!" Ash said, "Hitmon!" Hitmonchan fired, but they had already retreated. "Hitmon.." the Pokemon signaled to follow, "No.. May and Lucas will intercept them." Ash responded. "Grr... that Ash!" Gary said while looking at his chest, he then looked at his portable system, which recorded 20 hits on his chest, "Damn.." he mumbled, "Come on Machamp, let's find Barry and Drew." he said and his Pokemon followed him.

"Pika.." Pikachu said as he saw Drew through his scope, "Pika..." "Chu!" he yelled as he fired. "Yikes!" Drew yelled as he saw his arm was hit by a powerful shot, "Barry! Sniper!" he yelled as he gave the signal to get back. "There's May and Lucas! Wunderbar!" Barry told Drew, "Come on, let's sneak up on them.." he responded, and they quietly went through some bushes. "Watch out!" Lucas shouted as they were assaulted by paintballs and took cover behind a building, "Eat this!" May shot a couple of times through a window frame, "Ouch!" Barry yelled. "Are you ok?" May asked Lucas, "Yeah.. just got shot in the back." he responded while grabbing it, **"34 hits taken, Chest area."**__the PD reported. **"17 hits taken, chest area." **"Drat! Stupid May!" Barry said as he looked at his tainted armor, "Hey look, Dawn." Drew said as they saw the girl pass by, "Let me use my rifle with a scope!" he said as he pulled out the said item out of the box he found. "Hey Ash? Let me heal you." Dawn said as she neared him, oblivious to the crosshairs pointing at her, "Fir... Achoo!" Drew sneezed as he shot. "Ouch!" Dawn said in pain and looked at her leg, a stream of paint was on it, "Get down!" Ash whispered, **"19 hits taken, leg area." **Dawn's PD reported, "Oh well.." she responded. "Drat! I missed! Damn Oaks!" Drew said as he snorted, clearing his nasal passages, "Don't worry, we can always get May and Lucas." Barry comforted him, giving him a pat on the back.

"What's this?" May asked as she saw a box, she placed it on her hip for her PD to scan it. **"This box contains paintknives, thes****e rubber knives, if a slicing motion around the neck is preformed from behind, it is an instant down for that player, and that is basically the only action that can be preformed. However, Juggernauts are immune to this technique and doing so will basically**** be suicide." **The box popped opened to reveal two rubber knives, "This is cool!" May said as she picked them up and handed one to Lucas, "Yea! Now we're like assassins!" Lucas responded as he made thrusting motions with it, "Come on! There's Barry by himself!" May whispered as she saw the blond. May neared her target, an unsuspecting Barry, and in a blink of an eye did her thing. "Ahh!" Barry yelled at the surprise attack, **"Blue Team's Barry is out! Assassination by Red team's May!" **the voice announced, "Yay! Go May!" Ash said, "Gah! Barry!" Drew said to himself, very shocked. But as cunning as Barry is, as May was leaving, a nearby proximity mine went off, blasting May. "Ahh!" she yelled, "May! Are you okay?" Lucas asked, suddenly paintballs were being fired by Gary and Drew, Lucas had no choice but to hide, dragging May to a nearby building. **"101 hits taken, chest area, 99 hits, leg area. WARNING: 24 hits remain for the Chest area." **May's PD reported, "Ouch.." Lucas winced at the sight of May, who was covered in paint. Luckily for her Dawn came in, "Dawn!" Lucas hugged her on sight, "May is hurt." he added, pointing at his partner, "Okay, let me help her." Dawn responded and wiped May's chest armor with her towel. **"Minus 50 hits to the Chest Area, 51 hits ta****ken." **May's PD reported, "Thanks Dawn." May said to the medic, "Don't thank me, it's my job, now let's go get them!" Dawn responded.

"There's Drew." Ash whispered as he attached the scope he found on his rifle, he then fired some paintballs that hit Drew. "Ow!" Drew shouted, **"24 hits taken, chest area."** his PD reported, "You need some help?" Misty asked the green haired teen, "Ok, cover, me, I'm going to go through there." Drew replied, pointing to some buildings, Misty nodded. "Shh..." Drew said, he pointed to May, Lucas and Dawn up ahead. He took out his rifle and looked through its attached scope, "I got you know." Drew fired, hitting Lucas once again in the chest, "Argh.." Lucas groaned as he was carried off by the girls who were shooting back. **"62 hits**** taken, chest area." **Lucas' PD said, "Ok.. the Blues are blocking over there.. so we have to head west." May strategized, "Don't worry Lucas, you're doing great." Dawn said and pecked Lucas on the cheek, "You know what, Drew has a medium range, I have my short range, if I can get close enough, I can take him." Lucas said, and ran off without taking precaution, "Lucas!" Dawn yelled and started to run, only to be stopped by May.

Lucas snuck through a couple of buildings and saw Drew up ahead, telling Misty to go left, and there he saw his chance. He moved to the right and came face to face with Drew and pumped him up with paintballs, Drew could do nothing but to retreat. **"92 hits taken chest area, 12 hits leg area." **Drew's PD reported, "Damn Lucas, he ambushed me, wait, what's going on over there?" Drew said and put on his binoculars.

Ash and Hitmonchan were in a heated shootout with Gary and Machamp, and they seemed to have the upper hand. "Hitmon!" Hitmonchan yelled as he fired paintballs at his rival Machamp, and Ash did the same except to Gary. **"45 hits, chest area." **Machamp's PD alerted, he was know infuriated and started taunting Hitmonchan. Well Hitmonchan couldn't take that, especially since he was hiding behind a wall, so he went to show him a piece of his mind, so he moved to another place, oblivious to the danger above. Brendan spotted Hitmonchan's movement and saw him crouched there, he took his eye of the scope, moved it to Hitmonchan's location, "Do svidaniya! (Till next time In Russian)" he said and fired, a direct headshot. **"Red Team's Hitmonchan is down! Amazing No-Scope by Blue Team's Brendan!" ** the voice announced, and Lucas was filled with rage at the sound of it. Ash saw Brendan's position and fired, "I better move.." Brendan said to himself and left the area. Drew was in the woods recuperating, where he met a fleeing Brendan, "Where are you going?" Drew asked Brendan, "I'm moving, I was spotted." he responded. While they were talking, Lucas spotted them and posed to strike, he stalked behind some bushes, got closer, and finally struck, pumping Drew once more with paintballs. When Lucas turned for Brendan, he was was firing at him with his pistol. Lucas was going to confront him but saw the proximity mine he had placed in front of him and turned back to Drew. **"152 shots taken, chest area. You're out!" **Drew's PD reported, and soon came on the intercom, **"Blue's Drew out! Pumped by Red's Lucas!" **the voice said, and Drew was taken back to the lobby **"75 hits taken, chest area." **Lucas' PD reported and Lucas saw the shot that hit his neck, _Close one, _He thought, and continued hunting.

**This is it for chapter 2! See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Paintball Rival Showdown

Chapter 3

**Enjoy the third chapter of the Showdown! I do NOT own Pokemon!**

It was Ash's worst nightmare, Machamp was now holding four rifles, each in his hands, firing at his position. "Give up Ash!" Gary taunted while he was reloading, it all seemed hopeless for Ash, his friends were to far away to help, he seemed doomed. That was until a miracle happened, because out of nowhere, a paintball struck Machamp square on the head, deeming him out. **"Machamp, Team Blue's**** Four gun wonder is down! Sniped by Red Team's Pikachu!" **the voice said, making Ash feel the best. "Pikachu, thanks a lot! Over." he called through the radio, "Pika! Pika!" Pikachu responded, how Ash loved his pokemon right now was incomprehensible. "Enough!" Gary yelled, "Bring in the Juggernaut, Over." he said through his radio, striking fear in Ash's heart once more, "And you know what Ash?" Gary asked his rival, "What!?" "I'm going to go look for Pikachu! Bye Loser!" he said and sped off. Ash was filled with rage, but there was nothing he could do now, the Aggron Juggernaut was here, and he had to fend or be knocked out. May and Dawn were walking through some woods when they saw Arceus and diverted their course, only to run into Misty. A shoot out ensued, **"51 hits, chest area." **Misty's PD reported, adding to her stress, "Hey May?" Dawn asked on the other side, "Yes?" May responded, "I found these in a box, what are they?" she said while pulling out some paintball grenades, "Give me one! I'll show you what they do!" May replied, pulled the pin, and threw it to Misty's position. "Gah!" Misty yelled as it landed in her fortification, she tried to escape but it was too late, it blew up. **"167 hits, chest area, 46 hits, leg area, your out!" **Misty's PD reported, **"Blue Team's Misty is out! Blown up by Red Team's May!" **the voice announced. "Yeah!" the girls high fived each other, but stopped to see the Aggron attacking Ash, they soon rushed that way.

When May and Dawn reached there, they found a place to hide behind and fire, but they didn't know Arceus had a special weapon they did not want to meet. "Humans! Eat the Paintball Rocket Launcher!" the 'god' Pokemon yelled as he fired the weapon, which headed straight for Dawn, who braced for the worst, "NO!" a shout said, it was Lucas, who ran in front of the missile, effectively protecting Dawn. **"Looks like Red's slugger Lucas is out! Blown by Blue's Arceus!" **the voice announced, leaving Dawn in shock at the sight of Lucas being transported to the lobby. In grief, she started firing at Arceus aimlessly, who was just laughing at her sadness. "Come on Dawn." May dragged her out before Arceus could get his other weapon out. May continued firing at Aggron, who now was the one fearing for his place, "Time to end you!" she shouted as she threw the last grenade at him, taking him out. **"Blue's Ironclad Aggron is out! Taken out by Red Leader Ash's suppressive fire!"** The voice said, "Ashy.. you took my KO!" May pouted over the radio, "Sorry babe, over." he responded. Suddenly Brendan came out and tried to attack them, "Yikes!" Dawn yelled and fire with her pistol, hitting him between the eyes, "Oy!" Brendan cried as he held his face. **"Blue's Master Headhunter Brendan is out! Taken out by Red's Dawn with a shot of pure luck!" **the voice punned, but continued, **"Red's Prime Bulls-eyer Pikachu is out with a good fight! Taken out with his own grenade and Blue's injured Leader Gary!" **Ash went into a rage, he was going to find Gary to blast him to eternity until Arceus showed up, "Goodbye Leader!" he cried and fired two rifles. Ash covered his eyes but didn't feel anything, was he out? No, it was the only one who could stop such mass of paintballs, Mewtwo. "Why do you never stop picking on humans?" the Heavily clad genetic Pokemon taunted and launched all the balls back to him. "Mewtwo!" Arceus roared and continued firing, Mewtwo did the same, except, he not only used his spare rifle, but his Heavy Machine Gun.

Arceus couldn't take it anymore, he should've chosen the Juggernaut, but he saw Mewtwo was still going strong. "Give up!?" Mewtwo lashed, "Never!" Arceus responded, but had nothing to back it up because now his hit count reached past 200. **"In a duel of the Greatest, Most Powerful Pokemon, Red's Mewtwo destroys Blue's Arceus!" **The voice announced, and Arceus was sent back to the lobby. "There's only one person left..." Ash told his remaining partners, "Me!" a voice finished his sentence, Gary. "Give up Gary!" Ash said, and for once, seeing all the guns around him, he actually considered, Gary grabbed his PD,and pressed the Surrender Button. **"It's over, Blue's Leader Gary Surrenders! Red Team wins!" **the voice exclaimed, and all were transported back to the lobby.

**The fight is through, just one more chapter for fun! This is SuperMastour! Out!**** REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Paintball Rival Showdown

**I do NOT own Pokemon, but please enjoy this last chapter Guys!**

Chapter 4

All the players met in the lobby were an attendant went to meet them. "Your Match is done, it seems Red team one, congratulations!" the woman said, who seemed a lot like Nurse Joy, "Now Let's see the score rally up." Suddenly a screen behind her flashed on with all their pictures, "Ok, Red Team gets an automatic 500 points for winning, while Blue team gets 250. Now the people who were watching had the chance to vote some of you for eleven categories: For the First one, Best Rivalry: Leaders Ash and Gary, for the second, Best Pokemon Rivalry: Soldiers Hitmonchan and Machamp. For the third, Best Man, a man who stood with another, Barry with Drew, fourth, Maid of Honor, the same but with women, Dawn with May. For fifth, Best Endurance, Juggernaut Aggron, for the sixth one, Big Kahuna, that is the person who talked big and showed it, Leader Gary. For seventh, KOs Do us Part: Lucas with Dawn, eight, Best Shot, Blue's sniper Brendan. Ninth is Best Hunter, Red's Scout Lucas, and the tenth, Last Second Saviour are two, Red's Juggernaut Mewtwo and Sniper Pikachu! Now for the final one, the MVP... is Red's Scout May! Congratulations!" the woman said, "We hope to see you again!" Ash hugged May and his team all gave hi-fives, but after that, he turned to Gary, "Good job, It was a good game!" Ash showed that sudden sportsmanship that shocked Gary. "Thanks!" Gary patted him the back, "But you know what we can beat you in?" he said, "What?" Ash responded, "Pokemon Party!" he said as he ran off with his group. Sure they were rivals, but they were also friends, but that friendship was going to be pushed to the limits with that video game. "Come on guys!" Ash waved at them and they all ran off to meet them ahead.

"Dammit Drew!" May yelled as her little character was shocked on the screen, who was coincidentally the same sprite as the female in Pokemon Ruby. "Ha ha!" he sneered as he got all her little coins, "I'm gonna buy me another Electrode trap with this!" It was Brendan's turn, and he used his Jirachi Lamp to be transported straight to the Star piece, "Ha! I got the star! Eat that!" Brendan taunted and held Dawn tight, "You should go out with a strong cheelahvyehk (man) like me, not a loser like Lucas.." he whispered into her ear, Dawn pushed him off and shuddered and Lucas smacked him on the head. "Oh you want to go scruffy!?" Brendan stood up, putting his fists up, "Come on Snowpoint sucker!" he responded harshly, and they were about to go at it when Dawn stopped them, "Stop, don't do this!" she shouted, pushing them apart. They both grunted at each other and turned away, but she grabbed both their ears, "Lucas I thought I taught you better! Don't pick fights with anybody!" she said his his ear, "Brendan, this crush on me has made you my rival, so I you can stop it that would be nice, I'm already with Lucas and he's the nicest guy I know. Now deal with it!" she released them, "Ok.." they both responded whilst holding their ears. Ash sighed and grabbed his controller, "Today's going to be a long day..."

**That's it for this story! Rivals are shown! But only one team one! See you next time.. SuperMastour out!**


End file.
